darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Timothy.jeske
Item pages I noticed you were working on many various item pages. While we appreciate the help, me and Tim H are actually going through a very large process of merging the vast number of item and weapon pages on the wiki. It's likely that much of the content written on these pages will not be used, although we are still working on it, and this may change. Feel free to continue working, but don't be surprised if you see the pages suddenly deleted and most of the miscellaneous info removed altogether. Just a heads up. NitroMetalHead (talk) 03:25, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I see, well if the information I put on the site helps in anyway, it isn't a waste of time. Is there anything that you are not working on that needs to be updated like the PS4 updates? Timothy.jeske (talk) 03:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC) As far as I'm aware, the PS4 updates are graphic-wise instead of gameplay or data-wise. Perhaps supplying higher quality images would be fine, but PCSX2 (PS2 emulator for PC) does the job just fine, and may be better depending on how powerful your PC is - and even then, images are not our priority right now. We're currently trying to do a major overhaul on virtually every article on this wiki; it will take time and what we work on is more or less spontaneous. It's hard to give an answer on what we're not working on, because we're essentially working on everything. I will discuss this with Light Dater and see what he thinks, he's more involved in this than I am, and has much more experience with this sort of stuff. If you still desire working on item pages, I'll let you know what we're doing. Most of the item data will be compiled in tables, and similar items will be grouped together. For instance, a single page for powders, a page for recovery items, a page for georama items, etc. We're not entirely sure what format we want for these articles yet, as it's a bit tricky to maintain information like acquisition for every item and keep the page looking (decently) good. A few completed examples are the Gemstones and Coins pages, not necessarily the best looking pages, but better than it was before. My Sandbox1 page contains a a few tables for certain pages, but they're not implemented as of yet. For the time being, you could try using your own Sandbox page to experiment a format for the new conglomerated item pages. That's all I can really say for the time being, I'll try to get a better answer soon. NitroMetalHead (talk) 04:34, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :The short answer is, join us on Steam so we can have a proper conversation, instead of this back and forth and waiting for a reply each day because of timezone issues. My Steam account is Dweezle92, if you don't have Steam then we should set-up an IRC chat sometime. It's very nice to have someone capable join editing this wiki btw. As far as the work that needs to be done, I'm currently overhauling all weapon pages at a snail's pace (because it's a lot of work), while Nitro is doing item stuff. Would be nice if you could run anything through me btw so I won't have to clean up minor things after you. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:36, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :I tried to add you on steam but it could not find you. My steam name is gallenmuur. Timothy.jeske (talk) 20:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :